


Никогда

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Некоторые уроки, должно быть, так и останутся невыученными до самого конца его жизни.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Никогда

— Не уходи, — практически умоляет она.

Он только качает головой. 

Как только он мог снова попасть в ту же самую, вечную ловушку? И как много раз ему ещё нужно обжечься, чтобы наконец понять, что никого нельзя подпускать слишком близко к себе? Кто, как не он, должен был так ясно осознавать эту истину с самого начала? 

Никого — никогда — слишком близко.

Но одиночество всегда берёт своё. Всегда брало и, должно быть, будет брать. Чем больше он отдалялся от мира, тем глубже он в такие моменты погружался в омут чужой души — и тем глубже впускал в свою собственную, не переставая мысленно повторять, что это было не просто плохой — _ужасной_ — идей. В конце концов, так они о нём и начинали говорить рано или поздно.

_Ужасно._

И на этот раз он решил остановиться, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко — а оно всегда заходило, как бы он ни старался оттянуть роковой момент. Просто уйти, пока этот шаг не стал запоздавшей мерой.

Но, конечно, она не знала об этом. Да и откуда бы? Она только стояла перед ним, полная решимости удержать его рядом с собой, готовая вот-вот если не расплакаться, то уж точно ударить его — и это могло быть действительно плохой идеей с её стороны.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, — прямо предупредил её он.

Она долго стояла в безмолвии, прежде чем ответить.

— Да. Я знаю.

— Тогда почему? — И да. Ей всё-таки удалось удивить его.

— Потому что, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Потому что я здесь — с тобой. И потому что я не привыкла бежать от опасности, — на доли секунды в её голосе прорезалась сталь, так чётко отразившаяся в её глазах.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она подалась вперёд, впиваясь в его губы.

Это было совсем не так, как прошлой ночью. Исчезла та едва заметная скованность, и он чувствовал, что маски вот-вот упадут. На мгновение он задумался об этом и вдруг понял, что готов позволить этому случиться.

А ведь, казалось, только пару секунд назад они ещё стояли одетыми на пороге её квартиры.

И, когда она непроизвольно сжала его плечо, всё изменилось. По его телу прошла дрожь, и, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёт, он резким движением прижал её к стене и внимательно взглянул ей в лицо.

— Не надо, — сказал он, давая ей отдышаться.

— Надо, — не согласилась она.

— Не смей, — отчётливо произнёс он. — Не смей жалеть меня.

— Я не жалею тебя, — она сделала паузу. — Я знаю, что тебя нужно остановить.

Её лицо было почти снисходительным — почти, но достаточно, для того, чтобы в этой ситуации он не мог этого простить.

Удар был резким и, судя по её стону, удачным. Она покачнулась, прижимая к себе ушибленную руку. Вероятно, теперь она уже начинала думать о том, что пора остановиться. Но он, конечно, уже не мог бы этого сделать.

Вместо этого он начал игру по-настоящему. Память просыпалась, и простого секса ему не было достаточно — никогда не было. Настолько яркие эмоции можно было приглушить только столь же яркой, жестокой страстью охотника. Всем тем, что так долго применялось по отношению к нему.

То, что он делал, не было местью даже для него самого — это было подло даже в его понимании, но это никогда не могло его остановить.

Он резко набросился на неё, заставляя свалиться на кровать, и крепко сжал её запястья. Хрупкая кость хрустнула в унисон с приглушённым стоном. Хлёсткий удар наотмашь, и по ушибленной щеке заструилась кровь.

— Почему?.. — просипела она, откидывая голову.

Не говоря ни слова, он схватил её за шею, поднимая на ноги и прислонил к холодному стеклу окна. Только спустя долгую минуту его хватка ослабла, и она сползла по гладкой поверхности, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

— Потому, что это — то, что я есть, — ответил он, накидывая на плечи плащ.

Утреннее солнце ярким светом ударило ему в глаза, как только он быстрым шагом вышел на улицу. Весенний ветер прохладным движением прошёлся по его волосам, тщетно пытаясь развеять мрачную решимость.

Он не видел — не хотел видеть — её, одетую в халат, растерянно стоявшую в тени за его спиной.

Он вдруг вдохнул свежий воздух полной грудью, прежде чем наконец уйти.

_Никого — никогда — слишком близко._

_28.02.15_


End file.
